Teatrinho CDZ Chapeuzinho vermelho
by Lix Akiboshi
Summary: Outra fic onde os cavaleiros de Ouro são coordenados por mim e fazem uma peça. Quer ver no que deu? Leia!


**Teatrinho CDZ- Chapeuzinho vermelho.**

****

Autora- Vamos rapazes! Temos trabalho a fazer n.n!

Shura- ¬¬# Pq ela ta feliz?

Aldebaran- ¬¬ Pq agente se deu mal.

Autora- 8D Acertaram! Agora, em seus lugares ò.o/! E... Kanon cadê meu copo d'água?

Kanon- Aqui chefinha.

Milo- Não podemos reconsiderar?

Autora- Não! E... Aiolos, cadê vc?

Aiolia- Foi almoçar.

Autora- Sem me pedir Ò.o?

Aiolia- Sim u.u.

Autora- Saga.

Saga- n.n7 Agora mesmo!

----------------------------5 minutos depois----------------------------

Aiolos com um prato na mão- ¬¬ Sim?

Autora- ò.o Passa pra cá!

Aiolos- ò.o É o MEU almoço!

Autora estala os dedos e o prato vai pra mão dela- n.n Eu amo lasanha!

Aiolos - #¬¬ I hate my work.

Autora- T ô com pressa! Rápido!

----

Aiolos com um papel- Era uma vez, uma linda garotinha chamada chapeuzinho vermelho, que vivia na floresta com sua mãe e sabe-se lá porque, usava um vestido com capuz vermelho, por isso ficou conhecida como Chapeuzinho vermelho. Certo dia, sua mãe deu uma cesta cheia de doces pra ela levar pra vovó .

Mu (mãe) com um vestido antigo e um avental- Err... Filhinha, leve essa cesta de doces pra sua vovozinha!

Milo (chapeuzinho vermelho) com um vestido até o joelho- ¬¬ Sim, mamãe.

Mu- Lembre-se de não falar com nenhum estranho no caminho por que ele pode te puxar pro mato e te comer em todos os sentidos.

Milo- Ai! O.o

Autora- Agora caros leitores, prestem atenção... Mas que p**** de mãe deixa uma menina de dez anos andar sozinha numa floresta cheia de lobos e lenhadores tarados?

Mu- Eu só to seguindo o roteiro.

Aiolos- Então, a inocente menininha vai andando distraída sem saber o que a esperava...

Milo- Pela estrada a fora, eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para a vovozinha. O caminho é longo, a estrada é deserta...

Aiolos- Daí, aparece o lobo mau.

Kamus (lobo mau)- ¬¬ GROAAARRRRRRR!

Autora- PARA TUDO! Kamus, o que eh isso? Ò.Ó

Kamus- O Afrodite que mandou vestir.

Afrodite- Bom, não tinha fantasia de lobo, então eu peguei a da pantera com de rosa o.o

O resto- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Autora- Ai, Deus. Vá arranjar uma fantasia descente agóra! Ò.o

Afrodite- -sai correndo-

---------------------------------------- 2 minutos depois-----------------------------------------  
Autora- Já se arrumou?

Kamus- Já.

Autora- VOLTEM AOS SEUS LUGARES! Ò0Ó

Todos: -saem correndo-

Kamus- Oi menininha... O que vc tem aí?

Milo- Doces ¬¬. Pq?

Kamus- Curiosidade. E onde vc vai

Milo- Pra casa da minha vovozinha...

Kamus- Ah, e onde ela mora?

Milo- Eu também não sei o.o. Mas o que isso importa numa fic né? –recebe um mapa na cara- Digo... –olhando- A casa da vovó é depois dessa floresta...

Kamus- Tá bom... Tchau!

Aiolos- E o lobo vai correndo pro um atalho até a casa da vovó. Mas a menina não percebeu a maldade do lobo e seguiu tranqüilamente até a casa da vovó. Lá...

Kamus- Vovó vc ta aí?

?- Er, quem bate?

Kamus- Eu¬¬ !

?- Eu quem?

Kamus- O Chapolin colorado ¬¬.

?- O CHAPOLIN? EH PRA JÁ! :D EU SOU TEU FÃ CARA!

Todos: O.o

Aldebaran (vovó) - Abre a porta-

Kamus- O.o' Er... Eu vou te comer.

Aldebaran- QUÊ?

Kanon- Corta! Pronto, pode ir pra cama da vovó Kamus...

Afrodite- Hã? Mas e a parte que a vovó é comida?

Saga- Vamos pular essa parte e ir direto pra quando a chapeuzinho chega ¬¬

Afrodite- T.T

Milo- Vovó! Eu já cheguei!

Kamus- Entre querida.

Milo- Nossa vovó, como vc ta diferente...

Kamus- ¬¬ Oh, vc acha?

Milo- Puxa vovó, que olhos grandes vc tem...

Kamus- É pra te ver melhor.

Milo- Puxa vovó, vc diminuiu.

Kamus- Dá pra para de enrolar?

Milo- E pq vc ta sorrindo, vó?

Kamus- Pq eu vou te comer!

Milo- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Aiolos- Um lenhador que ouviu os gritos correu até lá...

Shura (lenhador): -.-

Autora- VAI LOGO SHURA!

Shura: -com a maior animação- Oh, o que está acontecendo aqui? ¬¬

Milo- Socorro! Esse lobo quer me comer!

Shura- Azar o seu...

Autora- SHURA!

Shura- Digo... Eu vou te salvar!

Aiolos- Então o lenhador mata o lobo, tira a vovó de dentro e eles comemoram felizes dançando em torno do cadáver...

Autora- E agora leitores, vejam bem: O Lobo... Um pai de família (ou não), tentando ganhar seu sustento, é assassinado a machadadas e comemoram sobre o cadáver dele. Isso é algo pra se contar a uma criancinha?

Saga e Kanon-

Autora- ¬¬' Er... até a próxima, leitores!


End file.
